Legendary
by Tititimelow
Summary: Naomi and Cook are the best mates. One early morning they do a favor for a group of girls, Cook however finds a way to strike a business deal with a few of them that could wreck all of Naomi's plans with the cute red head.
1. Chapter 1

Naomi's POV

"And stay the fuck out of our pub ya fuckers!" I could hear the old wanker cursing at us as Cook and myself where being tossed out onto the curb. "Oi, fuckin pricks that's the last time we run the tab to £100," Cook said under his breath. In case you're wondering we got chucked out because Cook drinks like a fucking fish and doesn't know when to stop.

"I'm going back in there man to finish what they started!" Cook said as he got back up and started making his way to the entrance of the pub once again. "Not a fucking chance Cook," I shouted at him as i yanked him back by his greasy polo shirt. "We are going to fuck off and smoke some spliff right now because you're fucking pissed," I told him straight to his face with my Campbell death glare.

Cook finally got what i was saying, "ya alright Naomkins." and with that we where off into the early Bristol morning. Cook and i have been best mates since we first met when i had just moved to Bristol from London. I was asking around for spliff at college and everyone told me to go to 'The cookie monster' if i wanted the good stuff. So i followed there advice and ended up buying from Cook for about a month. I than ran into him at a pub drinking alone when I pulled up to the stool next to him and we got talking.

He told me all kinds of things when we actually had a decent conversation that day, instead of me just buying some spliff and fucking off right after. Cook and I after that couldn't be separated and most people thought we where actually 'together' which made the both of us have a right fucking good laugh. I mean, he's not bad looking, but Cook's one of the two people who know I'm no cock cruncher, but a muff muncher.

It was 4 in the morning and Cook and myself where sat on the top of a small hill in a little park smoking some top shelf shit. With me leaning into his shoulder i looked up to him, "You know Cook its been at least eight full years we've known each other now?" When he looked down to me with smoke creeping out of his lips and the widest smile on his face, "Fucking right! And that's why I love ya Naomi..you don't tell any of my secrets, i don't tell any of yours" once that came out if his mouth i was content enough to close my eyes and have a quick kip on his shoulder.

When I woke up it didn't look that late either, the sky was cloudy and the wind was freezing. I was sleeping on top of a passed out Cook with his spare jumper wrapped around the both of us, fuck i love him. He must have felt me stir because the next thing i heard was Cook's voice in the bitter air,

"Mornin' man, mornin spliff yeah?" He said while sitting up a bit and rubbing his eyes

I nodded my answer towards Cook while standing up to stretch from sleeping out in public last night, which is a bit creepy, but when you have a James Cook as a pillow there really isn't anything to be scared of, not even a eight foot tall monster let me tell you. "Sleep well last night? I barley remember how we ended up here!" Cook said to me while laughing a bit, cheeky fucker.

"Well, from what I remember we went to the pub, you ordered more than £100 worth of drinks, smashed there jukebox and then we got chucked into the curb round...oh I think two or so?" And it was all true! Cook made a complete cock of himself, but its not like he actually cared what everyone though of him, if anything it made him more happy that he acted out.

"Ahh, true i remember the getting chucked out part, but not the jukebox man...well, where just going to have to go to my Uncle Keith's from now on ayy" Cook responded while fishing for his tin of spiffs. Once he retrieved it and pulled two out, handing one over to myself we both sparked it up and took a long drag. If anything makes you feel better after a long night of drinking it is definitely weed.

"Well...should we walk back to yours?" He asked me as we started instinctively walking in the direction of my flat.

"Who said you can come back to mine. wanker?" I said with a smirk

"Fuckin hell Naomkins, get on the Cookie Monster," Cook said with a bright smile on his face as he stood there waiting for me to jump on his back, which i did. Cook gives the most secure piggy back rides fucking ever.

;;

We where about three blocks from mine when we heard a few voices bickering in the early morning. Cook turned to his left and that's when we saw a group of at least four or five young looking girls carrying a shit load of furniture down a flight of stairs to a giant truck. Obviously moving.

One of the girls had brown hair and the brightest blue eyes piercing back at Cook and I, the other one i noticed had pigtails and wasn't really helping, just making jokes to the girls that where carrying what looked heavier than a passed out Cook, and trust me, a passed out Cook weighs way more than anything I've ever tried to lift, EVER.

"We can't just stand here you tosser!" I said harshly to Cook as i climbed off his back, giving him a light smack on the head.

"What the fuck should we do?! That's not my fucking problem, I'm tired and hungry and i want to go back to yours Naomikins man, please!" Cook pleaded.

"We'll you can go back, but I'm not that much of a rude cow," and with that i was was making my way to the girls who where now carrying a giant wooden desk down the stairs.

When I got closer i noticed there where also two girls who look exactly identical. One had bright red hair, the cutest little button nose and the most perfect figure while the other had a dark purple shade, a bit of a rounder face and what looked like expensive ass jewelry all over herself.

"Excuse me, would you ladies need any help? That looks fucking heavy.." I asked the group of girls

"No shit we need fucking help! Tell your boyfriend to bring this fucking box like thing like down there will you!?" The twin with the darker hair said. Cook was already making his way up to help, "Cookie is here to the rescue, exscuse me ladies," and with that he had the whole desk in his arms bringing it down like he was superman or something.

The rest of the girls went inside probably to get more things when i heard a voice behind me, "you're boyfriend and you are quite the lifesaver or we would be here all day." it was a husky female voice talking, and when I turned around it was the gorgeous other red headed twin.

"It's really not a problem, but he's not really my boyfriend..err where just mates," I replied back a bit embarrassed. She blushed a bit and smiled brightly back at me, "sorry, my mistake. I'm Emily by the way," she said sticking her hand out.

I returned the favor when the girls where calling from the apartment, "WE NEED MORE HELP!" And Emily, Cook and myself all made our way inside to finish what we started...


	2. Want To Be Bad?

A/N: This is going to be a real fucking crazy story, and some of you may not like this plot, but im thinking fuck it im going to write something bizarre. Also, have any of you seen Fire?! Who else cried, please tell me i was not the only one!

Naomi POV

Emily was absolutely breathtaking oh my fucking god, get your shit together Naomi! It's been a solid four and a half hours that Cook and myself have been helping out these girls, turns out the one with the ice blue eyes is Effy, there's Emily, the bubbly blonde is Pandora and the Emily look-a-like is Katie (obviously they're twins you idiot.)

"Aye Naomikins, as much fun as this is any of you want to go for a smoke break?" Cook broke the silence as we where all taping a few boxes in the kitchen and i happily nodded my head, fuck I needed a fag.

Getting up and making our way to the balcony of their flat Cook pulled out his little pack of classic reds, taking two out and lighting them both, then passing one my way. It was about eleven in the morning now, which is a very very rare time to see Cook or myself up, but once I met Emily I knew we would have to get chucked out for me to finally leave, and I saw Cook eyeing Effy and Katie up since we got here, fucking horn dog.

"Man, I was thinking, Effy and Katie seem like the type of girls who'd want to be in one of my videos, don't you think?" Cook said in the morning air with smoke flowing out of his mouth.

This brings me to tell you what Cook does for a living, and trust me when I say I actually really have nothing to do with it. Cook created his own website for yes, as you can probably guess, but porn. He's always claimed it's been his dream to work with 'fit birds getting naked.' He is actually doing pretty damn well though, i'll give him that. The website normally gets a few hundred thousand visits every other day or something like that.

"Cook, you know that isn't any of my business, but you can't just expect every fit bird you see to be okay with being on your stupid fucking website," I shot back after taking the last drag to my fag.

"Naomikins man, I know that I was just saying so when we get out of here you could maybe distract the sister and the blonde?" he pleaded, making sure to keep his voice to a whisper I could barley hear.

Taking a second to think about what he was asking me to do, if I wanted to get anything going with Emily how could I do that without feeling half at fault for letting my best mate get her TWIN sister and friend to do a fucking porno, if they even do say yes!

"Coo-," we where interrupted by the sound of the screen door being open leaving us face to face with Effy, holding her own pack of smokes.

"Where pretty much done, thanks for the help though," she said lighting up and taking a long drag. Cook gave me the look of get the fuck off this balcony so he could possibly make a 'business deal' happen.

Once I thought about either rudely pulling Cook with me or letting him try and get them to chat with him, my mind was made up when I heard him pipe up

"Yeah, no problem Naomi here was just about ask where the loo is?" He said in a stern voice, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Down the hall, second door," Effy chimed in and fuck it, if Cook wanted to make an ass out of himself then fucking so be it. I nodded my head and went back inside, following Effy's directions.

Once I had finished doing my business and stepped back out in the hallway I bumped into someone else, who happened to be Emily, thank fucking god. "Fuck, shit, sorry Naomi I didn't see you coming. This moves just been so fucking stressful, you know? I'm running around like I have no head." she clumsily went on about.

"Yeah, no I mean i'm sorry, but we where just about to get going I'm just waiting for Cook to finish his cigarette out there," I said motioning to the balcony as we walked down the hallway.

"Okay, well thanks again for the help, really we definitely wouldn't have finished this quickly if it wasn't for you guys."

I nodded my head and zipped my jacket all the way up, preparing for the cold weather when Cook and Effy walked back inside.

"Hope to see ya girls around sometime," Cook said to the only two girls in the room, which reminded me where the fuck did Pandora and Katie fuck off to? Those thoughts where interrupted with Cook tugging on my arm and walking us to the door, which we waved goodbye to them again.

Once we where finally back on the sidewalk it was a good ten or fifteen minutes until Cook as usual broke the thick silence that was slowly started to surrounded us.

"Cookie monster always knows how to work his charm to turn the naughty ones even naughtier Naomikins," he said while pulling out a cigarette with a number written along it.

"COOK WHAT!" I screamed at him, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. I didn't think that it would actually work on those girls, I mean they looked like they would smack him good and proper if he asked them. Holy shit, fucking Cook always manages to do the stupidest shit.

"Calm down man! Effy said that she would think about it and talk to Katie too and that I should call em in two days to get the answer fucking shit man. Since when do you care who the fuck I want to cast in MY fucking adult films?!" he spat back at me, as we started to walk again.

Could I tell Cook that I wanted to maybe see Emily again? I mean, he's seen me hit it off with a few girls actually, but never really have it like this just after meeting someone and spending not even five hours with them and I don't even know if she's fucking gay, now i'll sound real fucking smart if I tell him.

"I don't! Just..don't you think you can strike little business deals when i'm not fucking there you tosser! Especially just making up that rubish about me having to 'use the fucking loo' jesus christ Cook!"

He walked in silence for a bit, most likely in deep thought about how to answer that one.

"Okay man, i'm sorry okay! I'll stop doing it when you're there, but you know it's not like I fucking expected to help a bunch of fit birds move in a morning of waking up hungover, fuckin hell man." he finally replied rather quietly. If I know him, like I actually do, he's going to keep this promise because anything he tells me he's going to do, he'll do it. Not once has Cook lied to me.

I stopped in my tracks and once he noticed Cook had stopped too, "i'm sorry I blew up like that, just hungover and exhausted." I told him, sending him a weak smile. "Naomikins, it's alright we always bicker so how about you hop back on my back, yeah? We'll hit yours, make some food, watch a movie and nap?" Once I heard those words I was already running up and hoping onto his muscular back.

**Emily POV**

Panda, Eff, Katie and myself where all sprawled out on our empty living room floor staring at the ceiling and talking every now and then. You could almost feel the sadness creeping up on all of us, I mean we've all lived here for fucking ages and all the memories we've managed to create will just have to go in the back of our heads to think about when daydreaming and begging to smile.

"The bloke was actually fit as fuck," Katie said breaking the silence which was oh so typical. I mean, anything walking that has a penis Katie will say he's fit or good looking until she ends up on top of them just about anywhere. Which reminds me, Naomi was fit as fuck I don't think i've ever seen anyone with eyes as pretty as hers, I was almost fucking frozen every time we shared a quick glance while taping something together or when our hands would lightly brush against each other.

"Blimey! He sure was, Eff you think he'd surf and turf with me?!" Panda squealed into the air almost a bit too loud for any of our liking. "Oh Panda, i'm sure he will..." Effy muttered quietly.


	3. The Cure

A/N: Wow two updates in one day? Hope you guys are liking it so far because I already have four other chapters typed and ready to post, but patence is key my friends. If you review I might just surprise you with more updates, thanks for reading.

Naomi POV

_Beep beep beep beep beep..._

I was woken up to the sound of my alarm clock going off and what fucking time is it? Looking over at the one electronic I wish to just throw against the wall and watch it smash into a thousand pieces it reads 7:45pm.

When Cook and myself got back to mine we did exactly what he said we would. I ended up cooking up a huge typical english breakfast to cure our burning hangovers and as usual all that grease did just that. After, we threw some coushins onto the floor with two or three blankets, pulled up Netflix on the teli and watched The L Word, it's one of Cook's favorite shows as well as one of mine.

Once I pressed the snooze button on the stupid fucking alarm I heard a loud snore coming from my left which was obviously Cook. Once I turned over and just watched as his chest rose up and down while he was in the safety of his dreams.

Sometimes it's so hard for me to believe that running a adult website is something that he would actually pursue instead of getting a typical job, but that's just what Cook isn't, he's not typical. If anything he happens to be the farthest thing from typical that I know.

"Jesus christ," I muttered out loud to no one but myself taking a deep breath. As quietly as I could I removed myself from our little nest making sure not to wake him up.

When I was done stretching and cracking my back I walked into the kitchen with the idea of making some tea for myself and when Cook actually does wake up, and some spliff sounds pretty fucking good right now.

I had the kettle on, waiting for it to be ready I walked back out into my living room in search for my cell phone, "What fuckin time is it man?" I heard a groggy deep voice that made me smile every time.

"Hm, 8 o'clock we slept for a good seven hours I believe?"

"Fucking right, I needed that! Want to have a spliff Naomi?" he said as he slowly sat up, reaching into his pants pocket.

"Do you even have to ask anymore Cook?" I laughed because it was true! He should know by now i'm okay with having a spliff when the fuck ever, I mean who would turn one down?

He flashed me his usual grin, showing most of his teeth and patted the spot next to him in our little mess of a nest. Happily I sat back down next to him and took my phone from under my pillow to play some music to light up to.

Cook placed the spliff between his dry lips and put a flame up to it and watched carefully as the greens burned within the paper, taking a deep long drag. I finally settled on playing some Mickey Avalon and took the spliff as Cook passed it over to me.

Smoking spliff with Cook was one of my favorite things to do, especially after a day like today when we had a tiny argument. After I took three drags off the spliff and passed it back Cook's way my mind started to wander...

Would I ever see Emily again?

"Blondie..."

Where did she move?

"Blondie..."

If Effy and Katie decline Cook's offer will they tell Emily and Pandora and they'll think where fucking pervs?

"Blondie..."

When in it's really just Cook being the perv?

Then I felt the playful shove on my shoulder which brought me back to reality, and the reality was Cook passing me back the almost finished greens. I smoked the rest of it before leaning over to the coffee table with the ashtray almost full with cigarette butts and spliff roaches, putting it out.

"Whatya see we order some pizza and play a game of COD? Take it easy tonight?" Cook asked me with his eyelids droopy and a playful smile on his face.

How could I say no to munchies and fucking video games with my best mate?

Emily POV

It was our very last night in the flat, which was completely empty by now. Just four sleeping bags placed neatly in the living room and three very large bottles of wine in the middle.

The four of us where all siting in a circle wine glasses in hand laughing as we re lived our favorite stories in this home that we all shared until tomorrow morning.

"and then like that one bloke who came back with me from the pub who like went out for a smoke and pissed all over the balcony!" Katie was in the middle of telling her story when there was a loud knock on the door, making us all jump. We weren't expecting guest tonight?

"I'll get it.." Effy stated as she got up and made her way over to the front door, swinging it open.

"WHAT'S A LAST NIGHT WITHOUT A GOOD AND PROPER CELEBRATION LADIES!" Freddie shouted as he made his way inside the flat carrying bags full of what I could already asume to be lots of hard liquor. Trailing behind him was Thomas, JJ and Danny.

Currently Panda was seeing Thomas and Danny was seeing Katie even though he wasn't the only person Katie was seeing, fucking obviously, Freddie who's been with Effy for about a year now and JJ was just here because he went everywhere that Freddie went.

"Wow babes we like weren't expecting you!" Katie said as she ran up and practically jumped up into Danny's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Freddie and Effy took a seat next to each other as Thomas did the same with Pandora and JJ took his usual spot next to me considering where always the only fucking two people without a 'love interest.'

"How're you tonight Emily? I still can't believe you guys packed this whole place in only a few days, I mean I could be wrong, but you guys could have pulled a muscle or something! Or maybe even broken a bon-" he was cut off by Freddie,

"JJ man, cool it." Freddie said as he ruffled up JJ's curly brown hair

"Right, eeugh sorry.." JJ leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

It made me scoff because JJ so many times has told me that's one of the things that bothers him the most and I could see fucking why. I turned and gave JJ an sympathetic look and told him it was okay which he of course just nodded and looked straight ahead.

"Well let's open these fucking bottles you bunch of pussys!" Danny shouted as he reached forward, twisting off the cap to the handle of vodka and taking three straight gulps from the bottle.

This is going to be a bloody long fucking night


	4. If It Was You

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the taking so long. I just moved into a new apartment and I just got internet, so enjoy this.

Naomi POV

"Blondie.."

I heard Cook's faint whisper as I slowly started to wake up,

"Cook? What the fuck? What time is it?" I replied as I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"It's nine, I was just about to give Effy as ring it's been two days and I know you have a thing for Emily, so you should listen to what Effy has to say. If they back out I can ask for Ems number for you" he stated.

After a few seconds of letting what he had just said sink into my barley awake brain, my heart grew a little less cold from his words. Cook actually knew I fancied Emily and he would give it a chance still if they declined his offer. I fucking love him too damn much.

I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him down on top of me, "You're the best Cookie, I fucking love you," I whispered in his ear and gave him a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"That is what they say Naomikins, now scoot over while I make this call, yeah?"

I nodded against him and let go of him as he took his jacket off and climbed into the bed with me pulling his call out of his pants pocket. "I'm going to put it on speaker so don't make a peep!" he stated, I nodded and zipped my mouth as he started to dial up a number.

ring...ring...ring...ring...ri- "Hello?" came a tired sounding voice on the other end of the cell,

"Ay mornin' this is James Cook,"

"Oh hello Cook..." she replied

"I'm calling to see what your decison is on my offer for you and ya friend?"

I watched Cook closely as he fiddled with his fingers as we waited for her reply.

"Yes. We've thought about it these last two days and...we're going to do it."

My mouth hung open after I heard her answer and Cook's eyes brightened and his smiled couldn't get any bigger or else i'm sure he would stay that way forever.

"Excellent! We're going to have to go over the little details and I'll need you to sign the documents..we could hit the club Lit tonight and talk from there?"

"Sure. sounds good, we'll have to bring our friend Emily though or she'll think something is up if we go out without her so..bring your friend too. ya know..as a distraction for her sort of."

They finished up the conversation say we would all meet at Lit tonight around ten. I was excited that i'd be seeing Emily again, but the thought that they want me to be a 'distraction' for her angered me a bit. I'm not in this just to be a fucking distraction? I actually wanted to get to know her.

"How bout that man! It's a win win! You get to fucking see Ems again and I get to make my movie!" Cook shouted as he reached into his pocket fetching his tin of spliff. "This calls for a celebratory spliff," he said as he lit up and took a deep drag off it.

"Yeah, pretty great huh Cook," I replied reaching for the spliff between his lips.

Even though it wasn't the exact way I wanted to be seeing Emily again, it was better than nothing and it's not like she would find out about her sister doing a video or anything. I also don't see it as a distraction, more of us just hanging out hopefully.

;;

The day went by in a slow blur of the usual which was smoke, play some videogames with Cook and clean the flat. We where both sat on the sofa watching Orange Is The New Black on Netflix when I looked down at my cell that read 8:56pm.

"Cook! Holy fuck, it's nine we should fucking get dressed then head out," I panicked. I needed to shower, shave, pick out my outfit, do my makeup and everything! I'd have to rush and that's the last thing I wanted. I needed to look fit as fuck for Emily.

"Ah right man! I need to head back to mine to have a quick shower and change..I'll call a cab to get me at mine and i'll pick you up 'round 9:45" He said as he stood up and kissed me on the head before waving off and walking out the front door.

Rushing up the stairs in a panic to get everything done in time, I stripped of all my clothing and hoped in the shower. As nervous as I was for the night I had to play it cool and sleek if I wanted to even come across as attractive. I don't even know if Emily is fucking gay!

After I washed my hair and soaped my body up and down I rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. I opened my closet and decided on my leather jacket with a white vest underneath, black skinny jeans and my favorite pair of 1460 black doc martens.

Heading into the loo I kept it simple I only put on some eyeliner and mascara with some lip gloss. I decided to curl my hair a bit and left it at that. As I checked myself out in the mirror to make sure I didn't miss anything my cell started to ring with Cook's picture popping up on the screen.

I didn't bother answering because I knew that meant he was outside so I grabbed my cell and the keys to my flat and rushed out, locking the door behind me.

"Fucking hell Naomikins man! You're looking fit as fuck, i'm sure if Emily's straight she'd swing for your team tonight!" Cook bellowed as he looked me up and down once I opened the cab door and buckled my seat belt.

We made some small talk with the cab driver and before I knew it we where parked outside of Lit. Cook payed the man and we stepped out of the car.

"Be cool and try to keep her as far away from us as possible so she won't see anything.." Cook whispered into my ear as we approached the club and payed the fee.

As we stepped foot into the club I was met with the familiar sound of thumping bass. It felt like I was home, I fucking loved it. We made our way over to the bar and Cook waved over the bartender and ordered four shots of Jack. He handed me my two and we both tossed our heads back twice downing the raw liquid.

"Ayy ladies over here!" Cook shouted as he spotted the three girls making their way over to the bar. Emily looked fucking stunning holy fuck. She was dressed in a dark green dress with a black cardigan and her hair was straightened with her bags in a poof and she had a light makeup on her eyes and bright red lipstick.

I turned into a puddle on the floor when the came over and we all exchanged our hellos, "Evening ladies, what are ya drinkin tonight?" Cook asked them with a cheesy grin on his face. "Three red headed sluts," Effy said sending a smirk Cook's way.

I could see in his face how pleased he was and turned to the barman and ordered their drinks, then handed them to the girls which was followed by them taking their shots.

"How're you tonight Naomi?" Emily said to me making direct eye contact.

"I'm good..great now actually. You look gorgeous tonight.." I replied back feeling my face flush the shade of Emily's lipstick.

She smiled at me and thanked me saying that I looked stunning as well, which had my face blushing even more. We made some small talk and I looked around noticing it was just the two of us by the bar now Cook, Effy anad Katie fucked off already.

Emily grabbed my hand and placed two round pills into it then took two for herself before tucking a small plastic baggie into her bra. "And these are..?" I questioned her. I'm always down for thizz, which I hoped these would be.

She smiled brightly at me once again making my knees feel weak as she replied, "ecstasy..purple telephones to be exact. You don't have to take them if you want, I just prefer it in a club especially." and with that she placed the pills in her mouth and tossed back her fourth shot of vodka.

Totally my kind of girl, I fucking loved it. I smirked and placed the two purple pills into my own mouth and tossed back my third shot of Jack. Tonight is going to be fucking wicked.

"Care to dance..?" Emily questions me and without further or do she grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the dance floor. We started off dancing a bit too far apart for my liking until my favorite club song came on We Fingers - Turn Me On and I couldn't deny the feeling of the MDMA flowing through out my body.

Dancing a bit closer to Emily, I placed my hands on her hips and we started to grind up against each other. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing her hips into mine and then she leaned into my ear and whispered, "Are you feeling it yet?" and then turned around, grinding her bum into my front.

I leaned down into her ear and told her how I was peeking and it felt fucking amazing. We kept dancing for what felt like hours until she told me she was in dire need of a cigarette and offered me one, which I gladly accepted.

The drugs where in full swing and it felt fucking amazing. My whole body was buzzing as we stepped outside to the smoking area. Emily placed two fags in her mouth lighting them, then handed one over to me.

"Tell me a bit about yourself Naomi..I want to know you." She asked as she leaned on the railing barley two inches away from me.

"Well, my name's Naomi Campbell i've always lived here in Bristol. I'm 24 and I'm currently attending Uni." I replied with smoke creeping out of my lips.

"Naomi Campbell? I had no idea I was spending time with someone so famous." She giggled and nudged me with he shoulder in a playful way before putting her cigarette out and then taking another and lighting it up.

"Yeah well, you should feel lucky. You can tell people you went out with someone oh so rich and famous." I joked before accepting the new fag Emily waved in front of me, "Tell me about YOU Emily," I asked.

"Emily Fitch, i'm 22 and from London. My work as a videographer is what has me currently living here in Bristol."

Wow, a videographer that's amazing. I've always thought what a rad job that would be like.

"Wow, well if you ever need someone to show you around i'm always just a ring away." I said feeling bold and grabbing her cell out of her hand and placing my number into it.

I didn't know if it was the drugs or what that had me making such bold moves, but it was now or never. It was Emily's turn to blush this time before she told me, "I always have to have a caller ID for everyone so if you don't mind.." She put her iPhone to the front camera and stood close next to me as she snapped a picture of the two of us together.

"Holy fuck..look how fucking huge our pupils are! This is awesome!" She shrieked as she placed the photo as my caller ID. It was true though, from the thizz our pupils looks fucking abnormal, I loved it.

I giggled and we had a good fucking laugh about it before heading back inside of the club.

Cook approached me and told me it was two in the morning and it was strange. Emily and I danced and hung out for five hours! It felt like not even one hour. conversation just flowed so easily between us!

"Well we're going to get going, I have work later today," Emily told me before leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek, lingering there for a short amount of time. When she pulled away I missed the feeling of her lips on my skin and told her to call me.

Cook and myself called a cab for us and he told me how they're scheduled to shoot on Tuesday, which was in three days from now. Once he said this, I remembered the whole reason we where there and how if Emily ever found this out she would probably freak.

I really did have feelings for her, so I'm going to do anything in my power to make sure she doesn't find out.


End file.
